1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of driving the LCD and, more particularly, to an LCD having a substantially improved response speed of a liquid crystal layer therein, and a method of driving the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) generally includes a first display panel having pixel electrodes, a second display panel having a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first display panel and the second display panel. The liquid crystal layer has a dielectric anisotropy. The LCD typically further includes a gate driving module which drives gate lines, a data driving module which outputs a data signal, and a timing controller which controls the gate driving module and the data driving module.
When an image signal is supplied to the LCD from an external graphic source, for example, the image signal is transmitted to a liquid crystal panel of the LCD via the timing controller. In addition, the timing controller corrects primitive image signal using a dynamic capacitance compensation (“DCC”) method and/or an adapted color correction (“ACC”) method, for example, to improve a response speed of the liquid crystal layer.